


【丹东克尔x蒂勒曼斯】Dusk Till Dawn

by im_angry44



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_angry44/pseuds/im_angry44
Summary: May 22, 2017 Belgian professional football awards颁奖仪式后。pwp





	【丹东克尔x蒂勒曼斯】Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自同名歌曲。  
> 收尾仓促抱歉orzzz，实在没时间细写了。

当蒂勒曼斯拿到属于他的奖杯的那一刻，队内摄影师不知道第多少次捕捉到了丹东克尔正满眼笑意看着前者的照片。

“我的老天，这可是公共场合，他们俩能不能收敛一点，”汉尼坐在床上，摸了摸自己的头，看着手机里的新闻图片摇头，“要搞也等回了酒店再搞嘛。”

队里的老人们都很关注小年轻们的恋爱状况，就连教练都对他们格外照顾。出于前辈对后辈的疼爱，更出于对球队的责任。对于比利时豪门球队来说，他们绝对不是一般的年轻球员。一个是19岁就凭球技和人品当上球队副队长的天才球员，另一个是未满20岁就已经是一线队的绝对主力后卫兼第三队长。

几年来，他们的成长让人欣慰，但同时让两人都活在了聚光灯之下，压力也随之而来。

但星星之火仍旧足够燎原。在新闻报道被公布的同时，丹东克尔已经把自己的嘴唇堵上了蒂勒曼斯的。

颁奖典礼上的两人都喝了点酒，虽说不上很多，但足以让血气方刚的少年脑子里被欲望填满。再者说，Westvleteren的味道实在令人难以抗拒。

\----

“酒是好东西，但要记得合理使用。不止因为它的味道赞，而且还能将做过的……蠢事，好吧，就是这样，归咎到它身上。”丹东克尔记得前辈费莱尼说过的话，上个月曼联来比利时踢客场的时候他们一起去过酒吧。

“但您几年前不是……”蒂勒曼斯想到了自己青年队的前队友，多了一句嘴。

费莱尼举起了酒杯一饮而尽，挥挥手又多找酒保要了一杯whiskey。丹东克尔用手肘碰了碰蒂勒曼斯，正巧碰上费莱尼的手机屏幕因为收到短信亮了起来。

“+44 195 1XX XXXX：CALL ME, WE NEED TO TALK.” [1]

\----

高个儿少年早已将自己的上身脱了个精光，嘴唇堵上来的一瞬间就开始解着对方的衬衫扣子。蒂勒曼斯有点儿被这架势唬住了，即使已经交往超过两年了，但他们还没有在醉酒后做过爱。蒂勒曼斯嘴里呜咽着巧妙逃过对方的攻势，转过身把对方推上了床。

少年丝毫不害臊，先人一步拉开了自己的裤扣，往下褪了半截。身体向后仰，用手肘撑着床，歪头看着背过身的人：“怎么，你想自己来？”

蒂勒曼斯一直觉着丹东克尔是个衣冠禽兽。从他们还只是普通队友关系的时候他就已经这么觉得了。这两年丹东克尔用事实证明了蒂勒曼斯的直觉是对的，丹东克尔在性爱上和足球上确实是个不折不扣的禽兽，词意在这里用做褒义。

蒂勒曼斯爬上了床，把身上的衣服都丢在了一旁，凑过去扒开了丹东克尔的西装裤，NoPublik几个字母在人胯间十分显眼。

丹东克尔起身捧起了对方的脸，没有直截了当吻上去，而是直视着对方的双眼细细端详了几秒钟：“Youri，你知道我从第一次见面就喜欢你了吧？”蒂勒曼斯被他盯得不好意思，巧克力色的皮肤肉眼可见的红了起来，只能主动凑过脸给人了一个短暂的亲吻。“Leander，别说了……”蒂勒曼斯不喜欢冗长的对话，相比于自己的恋人，他更习惯于直截了当。

丹东克尔并不满足对方像是施舍一般敷衍的吻，伸出舌头像在品尝艺术品一样吮着蒂勒曼斯的嘴唇，与人争抢口腔中的空气。蒂勒曼斯不得不承认，和丹东克尔接吻的感觉很棒。丹东克尔已经硬得不行，伸手从对方的腰线往下摸，蹂躏着他的肉瓣。蒂拉曼斯轻推对方，丹东克尔配合的躺了下来。

Youri用嘴唇触碰对方的身体，将恋人胸前的红果含在嘴里吮吸。Leander的身体很敏感，被触碰过的皮肤很快就红了一片。

“Youri……啊……”丹东克尔眼神飘忽的盯着酒店的天花板，呢喃着呼唤属于他的冠军男孩，身体微微颤抖，伸手抚上了自己胀痛的阴茎试图摩擦。蒂拉曼斯拉开了恋人的手，放进自己的口中。他褪下恋人的底裤，示意他抬起一条腿，趴下身从大腿内侧亲吻直到股间，伸出舌头舔舐，从底端囊袋到顶端小穴。

“呃啊……全都含进去。”男孩用命令式的语气和自己的副队长说话。丹东克尔能感受到自己的顶端穴口正在被对方用舌尖勾画，肉棒被放入口腔吞吐。丹东克尔抓住了床单，大口喘气。他哆嗦着收缩小腹，微微挣扎着将肉棒往人口里送。尽管他已经咬住了下唇，但甜蜜的呻吟依旧从他的嘴角吐露。

“啊哈，嘶……”蒂勒曼斯的掌心总是温暖的，但丹东克尔的阴茎已经被对方挑逗得像是被灼烧，红肿得厉害，急切的渴望对方。

蒂勒曼斯凑了过来，亲吻恋人的耳垂，下身干燥的穴口蹭着恋人被湿润的阳具：“帮我。”

像是士兵无条件服从长官的的命令，丹东克尔起身，稳稳抱住对方，用最老套的方式舔湿了自己的指尖，将两根手指捅进恋人干涩的后穴，加快了来回插动的速率。蒂勒曼斯咬着下唇，头埋在对方的脖颈，唇贴着恋人的脖颈吮吻，强忍着快感发出细小的呻吟，双手绕着恋人的肩膀，身体由于异物的进入而颤颤巍巍的抖动，但还是尽力撑开自己的穴道，试图将对方所给予全部收下。

“唔……”丹东克尔向里伸进了第三根手指，用粗糙的指腹摩擦扩张着恋人已被粘稠肠液打湿的穴道。明明穴道没有被完全满足，但肠壁仍旧不争气的微微收缩着。

“……操我，Leander。”蒂勒曼斯的牙齿咬上了恋人的耳垂。很快，蒂勒曼斯就感受到了湿润的柱形物品磨蹭着自己的穴口。“进来，Lean……”

丹东克尔转身让恋人躺在温热的床上朝向自己，敏感部位完全被暴露在空气中。突如其来的冷空气让蒂勒曼斯打了一个寒蝉，丹东克尔立刻用自己的肉身附了上去，抬起对方的腿绕住自己的腰身，举起性器插入被润湿的褶皱穴口。

“啊！唔……Leander……”蒂勒曼斯开始担心酒店房间的隔音效果了。下半身传来了撕裂的疼痛感使人不适，但多巴胺的分泌令他坦然接纳着恋人的肉身。

“嘘……Youri，乖。”丹东克尔用下身的抽插顶撞不留余地攻占本就属于自己的属地，冲撞声、水声、呻吟声、甚至轻微的哭泣声出现在了同一个空间维度。蒂勒曼斯大口喘气，紧绷着拳头绕住恋人的上身，试图触碰他的唇瓣：“吻我，Leander……”

丹东克尔轻咬对方的下唇，下体一次比一次插入更深，想要探索恋人身体更深的地方，粘腻的水声随着抽插的加快越来越大。疼痛和欢愉共存，被填满的快感让蒂勒曼斯失去了理智，颤抖着伸出手抚摸自己胀红甚至布满青筋的阴茎磨蹭，前液不受控制的倾泻出来，乳白色黏液布满蒂勒曼斯的小腹，十分扎眼。

丹东克尔向下亲吻，在恋人早已汗津津的脖颈处停留吮吸，留下他的印记。丹东克尔指尖夹住对方胸前红果蹂躏，早已顾不上动作是否像球场上一样优雅，甚至有些狼狈。恋人光滑的皮肤已经掩盖不住泛红。丹东克尔从他手下夺过对方的性器，简单的触碰就足够让蒂勒曼斯发出大声的呼喊，更别说是被丹东克尔手活儿了。

“啊！Lean……Leander……”蒂勒曼斯的口齿已经模糊不清，变了声调的呻吟更是勾人魂魄，但他已经浑身无力，只能颤抖着接受对方逐渐加快的猛烈撞击。

“嗯……”丹东克尔低沉着声音将精液射入恋人的穴道，阴茎从他的身体里回撤了出来。

仿佛电流穿透全身一般，蒂勒曼斯感受到了对方的精液在自己的甬道流动，真正意义上的被填满，他手足无措，只能等待着温热的粘液顺着穴口溢出。

“Leander……”蒂勒曼斯的眼里含着泪，呼唤自己的恋人。

丹东克尔起身躺在恋人身边，给他盖上了薄被，掌心抚摸对方的脸颊，仿佛欣赏不够似的：“我在，怎么了？”

“我……”蒂勒曼斯犹豫了，“我爱你，Leander。”

丹东克尔知道对方想说的不是这个，但他还是笑了笑，在恋人的脸颊落下一个吻：“我也爱你，Youri Tielemans，只有你。”

蒂勒曼斯转过头，泪水顺着眼眶流了下来：“Leander，答应我，我们不能像前辈他们一样天天闹分手。即使是远距离恋爱也不行，我们只需要再熬过这几年，就这几年……”

亲吻可以是充满情色意义的，也可以是温情脉脉的。但丹东克尔给的这个吻，是苦涩的。他知道这里已经留不住自己的男孩了，他需要更大的舞台。

蒂勒曼斯是他这辈子都逃脱不掉的命运。丹东克尔意识到这个事实已经足够久了，久到他可以丝毫不犹豫的接受两人即将分别的现实。他不是那种粘人的男友，也许换个说法更合适一点，他在学着做那种不粘人的男友。

于是臂弯缠绕，从午夜到清晨。

“嘿，早上好，准备好和我一起帮球队拿下这个赛季的冠军了吗？”

如愿以偿，他们帮球队拿下了历史第34座冠军奖杯。

\----

蒂勒曼斯离开布鲁塞尔的那一天，丹东克尔没有去机场。

“好运，Youri Tielemans。我们国家队见。”

“你也是，Leander Dendoncker。”

 

个中含义，大概只有当事人才能理解。

\----

[1]桑德兰区号码，贾努扎伊2017年被借租黑猫桑德兰。


End file.
